leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS109
/ |title_ja=VS デンリュウ |title_ro=VS Denryu |image=PS109.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=9 |number=109 |location=Ecruteak City Tin Tower |prev_round=Quilava Quandary |next_round=Piloswine Whine }} or (Japanese: VS デンリュウ VS ) is the 109th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Inside the Tin Tower, Jasmine tells Amphy to shine a light. Outside, Amphy's light is seen by who then hurries towards the tower. Back inside the tower, Jasmine finds standing over her. When Gold runs into the room, Silver is carrying the unconscious Jasmine. Silver tells Gold that he's going to help Jasmine, but Gold doesn't believe it so Silver puts Jasmine in Gold's arms. Gold looks at the statue of , then runs off to the exit. Suddenly boulders and pieces of wood fall towards Gold, but Silver's pushes the landslide back. Ursaring then uses on the wall, which causes it to brake. Amphy runs out carrying Jasmine, however the exit is suddenly covered by rocks. Silver returns to its Heavy Ball. Exbo ignites its fire, and Gold thanks it for the light. Silver yells at Gold because fire eats up oxygen, therefore Exbo's flame is put out. Then a landslide rushes forward, so Gold has Exbo use on the ceiling. This does not work, and the former land gives everyone a small space between the mud and the ceiling. Silver tells Gold to send out his Pokémon, because water will pull up underground water, which will let them escape. Gold sends out Polibo, who is holding the King's Rock and Silver sends out his . Silver says that the maximum amount of water that Polibo can use is too small, but then Polibo evolves into . Silver tells Gold to trade using the Pokédex. Gold does so as the tower is completely filled with mud. Then, water shoots out of the tower, along with Silver, Gold, Croconaw, and Gold's evolved . After escaping the Tin Tower, Silver realizes that the earthquake was caused by a trained Pokémon. Silver also thinks about the ice in the Tin Tower. Major events * Jasmine and Amphy are stuck inside the Tin Tower after an earthquake in Ecruteak City. * helps Jasmine from the rubble after being trapped. * and Silver are trapped inside the Tin Tower as it starts to sink into the ground. * Gold's Polibo evolves into . * Gold trades his Poliwhirl to Silver, which causes it evolve into . * Gold and Silver escape, but are surrounded by s. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * Jasmine * s (silhouette) Pokémon * (Polibo; 's; evolves) * (Polibo; 's; newly evolved; evolves) * (Polibo; 's; newly evolved) * (Exbo; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Amphy; Jasmine's) * (fantasy) * ( ; statue) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, Amphy is called by its Japanese nickname, Akari. * In one panel Polibo, as a , is missing his King's Rock. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Ampharos |es_eu= |vi=VS Denryu }} de:Kapitel 109 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS109 fr:Chapitre 109 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA109 zh:PS109